gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 322 - Catching an Eel
Ch. 321 - The Big Chase Ch. 323 - The Shocking Truth CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Nabbing Time Travel to The Day Begins Time Loop Match 12 details in The Day Begins Time Loop 2. Stars on Earth Place 4 Dawn of Freedom Monument in the Garden 3. A Thorough Investigation Return to Alexandria Marketplace Find 12 hidden objects in Alexandria Marketplace 4. Proper Motivation Travel to Elegant Crafts Find 12 hidden objects in Elegant Crafts 5. Ludwig Van Iris Have 3 Ludwig Van Iris in the Garden Upgrade 1 Dawn of Freedom Monument to Level 2 6. Time to Talk Travel to Camel Trekking Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Camel Trekking Time Warp 7. The Big Boss Return to Masjid Kristal Find 12 hidden objects in Masjid Kristal 8. The Ol' Switcheroo Travel to Ascension Cathedral Find 12 hidden objects in Ascension Cathedral 9. The Savior Returns Travel to Festival of the Sahara Paradox Find 6 differences in Festival of the Sahara Paradox 10. Hues and Blues Upgrade 1 Ludwig Iris to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Dawn of Freedom Monument to Level 3 11. A Critical Capture Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 322 scenes Have 1 Central Concert Hall in the Garden 12. Complete the Trees Elements Collect the Starfruit Tree and place it in your Garden. 13. Standing Tall Upgrade 1 Central Concert Hall to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Ludwig Iris to Level 3 14. Tall and Proud Upgrade 1 Central Concert Hall to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Central Concert Hall to Level 5 15. Build the Triumph of Astana Complete the Triumph of Astana Wonder 16. Hotel of Wonders Upgrade the Triumph of Astana to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Day Begins Time Loop Earn 2 stars in The Day Begins Time Loop! 3 Star Elegant Crafts Earn 3 stars in Elegant Crafts! 3 Star Camel Trekking Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Camel Trekking Time Warp! 3 Star Ascension Cathedral Earn 3 stars in Ascension Cathedral! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 322 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 322 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 322 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Nabbing Time Ch.322/S.1 - The Day Begins Time Loop Watch it! We need to catch the Time Thief who stole that Artifact! Tessa, get closer. I'll try to knock him out with my shoe. Just a little bit closer... and throw! Wow! Megan has a great shot. She nailed that guy on the head! This is great! We haev a suspect and the Time Artifact! Help me tie up this guy. We need to take him someplace for a thorough investigation. Quest:A Thorough Investigation Ch.100/S.5 - Alexandria Marketplace Alright! Not too shabby if I say so myself! We've got the guy and the Artifact. Good job, Tessa! Now we can get to the bottom of this whole shebang! Darn! This guy isn't speaking a word! We might need some help if we're to get any information. We should call Enrique. He's good with these things. Do me a favor and fetch Enrique, will you? I'll make sure this guy doesn't try to escape. Quest:Proper Motivation Ch.322/S.2 - Elegant Crafts Hey there! Haven't seen you around so much lately, what's up? What?! Tessa and Megan caught the Time Thief? But how? After all this time the Thief gave us the slip. Megan finally got him with a shoe? How anticlimactic! Alrighty, let us see what we have here. Oh yes, hello Mr. Time Thief. Just give me a few moments with him. I'll see what I can do to make him talk. Let's get cracking shall we. And no, I do not mean it literally. Quest:Time to Talk Ch.322/S.3 - Camel Trekking Time Warp I heard about the Time Thief! Does Enrique have anything yet? Enrique, Was it the same Time Thief that gave us the slip? Yes. As a matter of fact. It is the same person. So, did you manage to get any useful out of him? Actually yes. It was a while, but he came around eventually1 Enrique finally got to him. I've been waiting too long to get to the end of this. Quest:The Big Boss Ch.85/S.1 - Masjid Kristal I believe we've made progress! I have some intel that might actually be useful. Enrique! So, what did you find out? Not much... except that the Thief gets hs orders anonymously. And, he's supposed to drop-off the Artifact and meet with his Boss for the very first time. This is great news! We finally have a lead! Now we need to come up with a plan to capture whoever is behind all this! A lead! Finally! We need to grab this opportunity right now! Quest:The Ol' Switcheroo Ch.322/S.4 - Ascension Cathedral I just spoke to Quincy! Now we need to come up with a plan. We know the place of the meeting and the time, right? Right! The Thief is supposed to drop off the Time Artifact and meet with the boss! This is excellent! All we have to do is send one of our own in his place! And then it's busting time! Do we have any volunteers? I'm so excited! Almost as excited as when we took down the Tin Man! Quest:The Savior Returns Ch.322/S.5 - Festival of the Sahara Paradox Ah yes. I was expecting you. It's like you and Paradoxes are best buddies. As soon as the Paradox popped up, I expected you to appear. And as prophesied, the great dissolver of Paradoxes did show up! Took care of it? Of course, you did! Jokes aside, you're too good at this. If I were you I'd be charging money. Well, time to go. Next time why not we make this easier and just remove me out of this equation forever?